Recently, prolonged exposure has been demonstrated as a short-term, effective treatment for agoraphobia when compared to alternative treatments or placebo controls. But a close analysis reveals that the dropout rates are high, follow-ups are rare, and improvement does not seem to exceed 60% of all patients on the average. In addition, when behavior is assessed at follow-up improvement does not continue once active treatment is stopped. As early as 1953, and repeatedly thereafter, it has been observed that spouses play a significant role in agorahobia. Recent evidence indicates that only agoraphobics without disturbed marriages are likely to remain improved on follow-up and that many husbands will actually reinforce agoraphobic patterns and/or hinder treatment of their agoraphobic wives, evidently to prevent the lessening of "dependency behavior." These clinical research problems might be overcome by actively including the spouse in treatment. In this proposal, three groups of 12 agoraphobics each will be treated by methods which maximize exposure in the natural environment. One group will contain women whose husbands have refused to participate actively in 12 weekly treatment sessions. Two other groups will contain women whose husbands have agreed to participate, but in only one group will the husbands actually participate in treatment by attending 12 treatment sessions. Results will be assessed by multiple, clinically relevant measures in behavioral, physiological, and self-report response systems and by extensive follow-up in the natural environment. It is expected that including the spouse in treatment might have a significant impact on the effectiveness of the treatment of agoraphobia. This study will also examine the impact on marriages of actively including cooperative husbands in treatment and to determine changes in marital satisfaction which occurs in all three groups.